VIRALATA
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Aya cansou das brigas de Yohji e Ken. Então arrumou um jeito surpreendente de dar uma lição no loiro...


**Título:** VIRA-LATA

**Autor:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Música usada:** Dormi na Praça – Bruno e Marrone

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Yohji x Ken; Aya x Omi

**Classificação:** NC-17, Yaoi, Lemon, Comédia romântica (pelo menos era o que eu pretendia)

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis

**Aviso:** Essa fic responde ao 1º desafio do Secrets Place. No desafio deverá conter uma ou mais das músicas de uma lista com trinta e nove títulos. Pode ser songfic, pode usar a letra como base da história, pode usar a música como tema, mas a música tem que estar no contexto da fic.

VIRA-LATA

Aya sussurrou algo no ouvido de Omi e deixou a pista de dança. Encostou-se no balcão, levemente suado, pedindo uma dose de saquê gelado, pois gosta do leve sabor frutado que a bebida tem quando gelada. Tomou o pequeno copo de porcelana nas mãos e se virou, passando a observar a pista de dança onde os amigos e o seu namorado dançavam animados. Bebeu um gole da bebida, passando o olhar pelo corpo do seu chibi, vendo o jeito sensual do lorinho mexendo o quadril e sentindo o arrepio subir pelo corpo, deixando a calça um pouco mais justa nos quadris.

Estava apreciando a linda visão, mas observava atentamente tudo que acontecia ao redor, não conseguia deixar de fazê-lo, era a força do hábito. E não dava pra deixar de notar Yohji dançando, como se provocasse todo mundo, nem o Ken, como se fosse pular no pescoço de qualquer um que mexesse com o loiro. Suspirou profundamente quando viu um novo personagem entrando em seu campo de visão, outro moreno dançando provocante e chegando ao lado dos amigos, secando o loiro com o olhar. Ficou por um tempo olhando os três, notando como o loiro correspondia aos olhares do outro e como isso afetava Ken, que mostrava no semblante toda a raiva e ciúme que sentia.

Tomou mais um gole de seu copo, sabendo muito bem que isso ia render mais uma briga quando chegassem à Koneko. Voltou os olhos para o namorado, notando que várias pessoas dançavam à volta de Omi como que atraídos por um ímã, e que agora era com ele que queriam se engraçar. Colocou o copo vazio sobre o balcão, um sorriso discreto nos lábios, voltando para perto dele, tomando seu lugar ao seu lado, afastando os engraçadinhos...

oOo

Eram quatro horas da manhã de domingo. A porta da sala foi aberta deixando passar os quatro assassinos, Aya e Omi abraçados, o garoto quase dormindo em pé nos braços do ruivo, Yohji ainda no ritmo frenético da danceteria e Ken, que entrou por último, devagar, sério e calado, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Aya e Omi foram para o quarto do ruivo e fecharam a porta, se recolhendo sem mais conversa. Yohji entrou no próprio quarto, que dividia com o moreno, pegou sua calça de dormir, a toalha e foi direto ao banheiro, louco por um banho. Ken subiu a escada devagar. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, no quarto do loiro e ficou lá por alguns minutos tentando controlar a raiva.

Levantou-se de repente e pegou sua roupa de dormir, seu travesseiro e encaminhou-se para a porta, chegando a ela ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro, que voltava do banho, o torso nu, os cabelos úmidos, cantarolando baixinho uma das músicas que gostava.

- Onde você está indo? – Yohji perguntou ao namorado, olhando para o braço carregado com a roupa e o travesseiro do mesmo.

- Para o meu quarto, é lógico. – Ken respondeu seco.

- E eu posso saber por quê? – Indagou e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você sabe muito bem, não dê uma de engraçadinho. – Ken tentou passar pela porta, impedido por Yohji que se colocou na sua frente.

- Ahhh... Não é por causa do seu ciúme doentio, é?

- Eu tinha certeza que você ia dizer isso... O que você acha que estava fazendo? Queria que eu me passasse por idiota?

- Eu estava flertanto! FLER-TAN-DO! Ou seja... Estava só 'olhando'.

- Você acha que sou palhaço? Você é MEU namorado, não tem que ficar flertando com ninguém não!

- Por Kami! Tenha paciência... Olhar não tira pedaço. A gente tava se divertindo, dançando, bebendo... Eu não toquei, não agarrei, nem beijei... Não fiz nada! Era um estabelecimento público, ninguém sabia que você era meu namorado.

- Mas eu sabia. EU SEI e isso devia bastar PRA VOCÊ assim como basta PRA MIM.

- Sei... Pensa que eu não vi você DE OLHO naquele moreno na mesa ao lado da pista?

- AH, VIU É? COMO DIZ O DITADO, 'CHUMBO TROCADO NÃO DÓI'...

- ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO PODE RECLAMAR... EU NÃO TENHO UM MALDITO SELO DE PROPRIEDADE GRUDADO NA TESTA...

Aya e Omi tomaram um chuveiro rápido e já estavam deitados na cama, quando o volume da discussão começou a aumentar até se transformarem em gritos. O ruivo abriu os olhos, doido de raiva.

- Que...? O que...? - O loirinho levantou a cabeça, os olhos quase fechados de sono.

- Não é nada meu anjo, é só a baixaria de sempre. – Levantou-se e chegou até a porta do quarto. Saiu e entrou no cômodo ao lado, pela porta aberta parando entre os dois que discutem em altos brados. – Será que podem discutir isso em outra hora? Mais tarde? Amanhã? – Falou baixo, fazendo os dois se calarem com sua aparição altiva diante deles. – Vocês acordaram o Omi...! Eu quero dormir e não tenho nada com os problemas pessoais de vocês!

Os dois o olhavam corados e raivosos... Calados, diante da ira fria do ruivo. Aya se voltou, deixando o quarto, sentindo que os dois o acompanhavam com o olhar. Chegou à porta e ouviu os dois continuarem a discussão, deixando-o mais irritado.

- Viu o que você fez? Acordou o chibi com seus gritos. – Ken acusou aos sussurros.

- Ahhh... Como se a culpa fosse exclusivamente minha! A culpa disso é do seu ciúme e, além do mais, você gritou primeiro.

- Pelo visto vocês não entenderam... – Aya interrompeu suspirando exasperado, parado no batente da porta. – Daqui a pouco, quando amanhecer vocês dois vão fazer uma conferência no estoque... E vão nos deixar em paz durante o dia todo.

- Mas Aya, amanhã é domingo... – O loiro reclamou num gemido.

- Devia pensar nisso antes de fazer as suas burradas... Como sempre. – Disse sem se virar. – Espero que aproveitem pra resolver suas diferenças longe da nossa presença.

Voltou ao quarto, fechando a porta em silêncio, sendo seguido pelo moreninho que foi para o próprio quarto deixando o loiro sozinho.

oOo

A luz do sol há muito tempo invadira o quarto, iluminando os beijos e os carinhos de Aya e Omi. Estavam enlaçados na cama, namorando preguiçosamente no dia de folga, cobertos apenas por um fino lençol.

- Huuummmm... – Os lábios se separaram depois de um beijo profundo. – Ficar assim com você é uma delícia... – Omi mordiscou o lábio do ruivo, os braços enlaçando o pescoço, seu corpo quase coberto pelo dele. – Acho que tá na hora de levantar e fazer o café... – Afastou o lençol descobrindo os corpos nus, colocando as pernas para fora do colchão.

- Não... Eu faço o café. – Segurou-o pela cintura, impedindo-o de sair da cama. – Você fica aqui, deitadinho que eu vou buscar uma bandeja pra nós. – Deu um selinho carinhoso nele. – Depois nós vamos passear, tomar sorvete no banco do parque, fazer tudo que você quiser.

- Mas e os outros?

- Eles se viram... – Aya tinha um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. – Eles precisam aprender a resolver os problemas deles sozinhos.

- Hum, é? – Espreguiçou lentamente, se esticando na cama. – Então vou esperar aqui. – Deixou-se cair na cama, virando-se de bruços, abraçando o travesseiro, puxando o lençol e cobrindo apenas o quadril, deixando as costas e as pernas tentadoras de fora, sob o olhar guloso do namorado.

oOo

Aya entrou na cozinha, reprimindo um bocejo, encontrando Ken em pé ao lado da pia, preparando seu copo de suco. Começou a pegar os utensílios para preparar o desjejum, abrindo a geladeira e pegando os ingredientes, colocando tudo sobre a mesa.

- Bom dia...

- Bom dia Aya... – O moreno levou o copo aos lábios, sorvendo o seu suco.

O ruivo colocou uma bandeja na mesa, e começou a preparar o café da manhã para dois: chá com torradas para si, sucrilhos com morango e mel para Omi. Arrumou tudo com capricho e desceu até a floricultura. Voltou de lá com uma rosa vermelha em um vasinho solitário, acomodando-o no canto, dando o toque romântico sob o olhar observador de Ken. Tomou-a nas mãos e viu Yohji entrando na cozinha, notando surpreso a bandeja preparada em suas mãos.

- O Omi não fez o café ainda? – Sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, procurando pelo café, acendendo o cigarro.

- Nem vai fazer... Vamos tomar café no quarto e depois vamos sair... – Sorriu cinicamente ao loiro. – Você mesmo faz... E depois vai conferir o estoque com o Ken. – Saiu da cozinha, deixando os dois amigos silenciosos.

oOo

A tarde já estava no fim, o sol já quase se pondo. Ken e Yohji estavam cansados e irritados, não só pelo trabalho cansativo e monótono, mas pelas várias alfinetadas que infligiram um ao outro durante todo o dia.

- Que merda! – Yohji exclamou baixinho e impaciente. – Já é a quinta vez que faço a contagem e deu três resultados diferentes...

- Seu problema é a distração... – Disse o moreno fingindo indiferença. – Se distrai por qualquer coisa...

Yohji evitava responder as insinuações de Ken, que visavam provocá-lo. Simplesmente fazia de conta que não ouvia, não estava a fim de outra discussão. E o tempo passava, o final da tarde chegando.

- Fim de semana miserável... – O loiro sussurrou ainda inconformado. – Podia apostar que era bom demais dois dias de folga da floricultura, sem nenhuma missão para atrapalhar... – Contava os diversos artigos empilhados nas prateleiras.

- Não seria... Se você não apostasse inconseqüentemente no jogo errado... – Ken fazia o mesmo do seu lado da enorme sala, contando e anotando na folha da prancheta a quantidade exata de cada utensílio de jardinagem que também era vendido na Koneko.

- Ou se você não desse a esses jogos um valor exagerado... – Respondeu já cansado das alfinetadas que recebera durante toda a tarde.

- Eu não daria... Se você não fosse viciado neles e...

Ouviram o barulho da porta da frente que se abria. Olharam ao mesmo tempo, vendo Aya e Omi entrarem abraçados, olhando-se carinhosamente, saindo do campo de visão, entrando em casa. Concentraram-se em terminar o trabalho, já era quase noite. Ambos estavam cansados, loucos por um banho, uma comida decente e cama. Ken terminou sua parte, fechou a pasta e guardou-a juntamente com a prancheta debaixo do balcão. Saiu sem falar nada, sem nem mesmo olhar pra trás.

Yohji suspirou, irritado com a indiferença aparente do moreno. Sabia que ali por baixo da aparência tranqüila podia existir carinho, ciúme e até raiva, menos indiferença. Trabalhou ainda por algum tempo, terminou a sua parte e guardou os papéis debaixo do balcão junto com os de Ken e subiu para o seu quarto, tirando a camisa enquanto andava, pensando em tomar um banho. Chegou ao topo da escada em tempo de vê-lo saindo do banheiro, os cabelos úmidos, o cheiro de sabonete no ar, a pele úmida, envolvido num roupão, e abrir a porta do próprio quarto.

- Vai se esconder de mim de novo hoje? – A pergunta saiu carregada de cinismo e mágoa.

- Me esconder! É muita cara de pau! – O moreno parou na porta do quarto, a mão na maçaneta, olhando para o loiro, com um quase sorriso nos lábios.

- Não sei por que... Que eu saiba, nós ainda somos namorados. – Empinou o nariz orgulhoso. – Devíamos tentar conversar civilizadamente...

- Conversar o que? – Depois de tanto tempo ainda se espantava com a desfaçatez do namorado. – Dá um tempo, Yohji. Não estou a fim de conversa.

- Mas precisa fazer essa cena, dar uma de ofendido, dormir em outro quarto? – O tom de voz foi subindo.

- Você não tem vergonha? – Voltou para o meio do corredor, encarando o loiro. – Como se não bastasse flertar de forma flagrante na danceteria, ainda achou que ia se deitar na cama comigo sem mais aquelas?

- Danceteria, danceteria... Você só fala nisso? – Quase saindo fora de controle o loiro o remedou, irritado. – Você leva tudo muito a sério, é muito estressado, ciumento, possessivo...

- E você é sem vergonha, safado, descarado... – Enumerou as 'qualidades' do loiro, enfatizando uma a uma nos dedos. – Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando me apaixonei por você...

- A cabeça não tem nada com isso... E eu não sou tudo isso não. – O sorriso do loiro não podia ser mais cínico. – E eu só estava me divertindo, me soltando...

Aya e Omi estavam namorando na banheira, o beijo profundo os envolvendo, as pernas entrelaçadas, os corpos colados, os abdomens se movendo um contra o outro... A gritaria chegou até lá, perturbando, incomodando os dois amantes...

- Você é SOLTO até demais! Eu já estou FARTO de tanta safadeza! – Ken perdeu a paciência por completo.

- Mas eu não fiz NADA! Não há razão para todo esse ESCÂNDALO!

- Você é um SACANA! Vá se esquentar em outra freguesia! – O moreno gesticulava completamente descontrolado. – VÊ SE ME ERRA! ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO NÃO!

Aya abriu a porta, enlouquecido pela raiva, saindo no corredor. As mãos ainda amarrando a faixa do roupão, trazendo o chibi pálido e molhado pendurado no braço, tentando segurá-lo.

- CHEGAAAAAAAAA!! CANSEI! – Gritou de repente, calando e paralisando a todos pela cena inusitada. – É BAIXARIA DEMAIS PROS MEUS OUVIDOS! – Agarrou o loiro pelo braço com uma força insana, arrastando-o diante dos outros dois rapazes, atônitos demais pra tentar pará-lo. – E já que você não se emenda, não respeita ninguém, não se controla, vou lhe dar uma boa lição! – Disse sibiladamente, descendo as escadas, atravessando a casa e a floricultura. Abriu a porta e empurrou-o para fora, parando na soleira, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Yohji tropeçou nos próprios pés, quase caindo na calçada. Endireitou o corpo e olhou o ruivo com pose de militar na porta, quase sorrindo, incrédulo com o que o outro estava falando e fazendo.

- Aya...? Isso é alguma brincadeira...?

- Não mesmo! Você precisa de uma lição! – Colocou um dedo em riste na rosto do loiro. – É um vira-lata, safado, metido a engraçadinho e que não tem compostura. E já que o Ken não fez nada até hoje pra endireitar você, eu faço. Você vai passar uma noite na rua pra aprender a dar valor ao que tem! – Fechou a porta da Koneko bem na cara do loiro, deixando-o pra fora.

oOo

Yohji ficou parado em pé diante da porta por uns dez minutos, se certificando de que aquilo não era nenhuma pegadinha. Olhou para a mão direita e a abriu, vendo a cigarreira nela. Lembrou-se que tinha tirado do bolso da camisa antes de despi-la, pois ia tomar um banho... Isso o fazia lembrar... Como tinha ficado o dia todo em casa, trabalhando, a carteira com dinheiro e documentos estava no quarto. O celular estava no bolso... Bateu a mão no bolso traseiro e percebeu que o celular não estava mais nele. Pensou em onde podia estar, já que o tinha colocado ali pela manhã.

- Estou mesmo parecendo um vira-lata, um vagabundo, fim de linha... Sem lenço, nem documento... – Resmungou entre irritado e divertido, ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. – E ainda por cima, sem dinheiro e sem celular. Que beleza...

Pensou no final de semana horroroso, numa sucessão de acontecimentos tão ridiculamente inacreditáveis que só pôde rir. Não entendia o que deu no Aya pra agir daquele jeito e falar aquelas coisas. Olhava para a porta fechada, pensando que só podia ser zoação daquele ruivo dos infernos. Chegou perto de uma das janelas e olhou no relógio grande na parede atrás do balcão.

- _Quase sete horas... Passou quase meia hora, eles já se divertiram o suficiente._ – Chegou mais perto e bateu na porta. Aguardou alguns momentos... Nada!

- Ayaaaaaaaa!! – Silêncio. As luzes da rua já se acenderam há algum tempo, já escureceu. – Aya, pode vir abrir a porta agora, eu já entendi!

Aguardou mais um tempo, foi até a janela e olhou o relógio na parede... Sete e quinze. Suspirou, estava ficando cansado de esperar de pé. Quando teve certeza de que a porta não ia se abrir novamente... Sentou-se ao lado dela, pensando num jeito de entrar. Ainda achava difícil de acreditar...

- _Eles não vão fazer isso comigo certo? O Ken não faria isso comigo... O Ken!!_ – Arregalou os olhos, satisfeito com sua argúcia. – _É pra ele que eu tenho que pedir pra abrir a porta e não para aquele ruivo maldito!_

- Keeeen! Abre aqui vai... – Gritou sentado mesmo, um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, certo de que em poucos minutos ia ouvir o barulho da chave destrancando a porta.

Mas o tempo passou, e nada de alguém vir abrir. Começou a se sentir preocupado, pensando que talvez o ruivo tivesse falado sério...? Pelo menos... 'Ele parecia estar falando sério'...! Mas o Omi não ia deixar o Aya fazer isso, o chibi tinha bom coração e não ia permitir que um amigo passasse a noite no sereno como um gato de rua...

- E se eu pedisse pro Omi abrir? – Murmurou consigo mesmo, pensando nessa possibilidade.

- _Mas o chibi namora o ruivo dos infernos..._ – Sua consciência sussurrou em sua mente, apesar dele não se lembrar de ter tido uma.

Analisou a situação e percebeu que não adiantava, sua única salvação era apelar para o coração mole do Ken. O jeito era insistir, vencê-los pelo cansaço.

oOo

Dentro de casa a situação não era diferente. Quando Aya fechou a porta e se voltou, encontrou dois pares de olhos aturdidos olhando para si.

- Aya, você não vai fazer isso, vai? – Omi questionou o ruivo, uma ponta de preocupação na voz. – Deixá-lo lá fora a noite toda... Ele está só com a calça e o celular na rua!

- E a cigarreira... – Retrucou divertido, até perceber que o chibi estava preocupado de verdade. – Ora, Omi, ele merece uma lição.

O tempo passou rapidamente e já eram quase onze horas da noite. Os três estavam na sala vendo um filme no DVD, um filme policial muito bom, acompanhando a ação na tela, comendo pipoca e tomando refrigerante. Estavam fazendo um esforço conjunto para se distraírem e estava valendo a pena, o enredo do filme finalmente tinha a atenção dos três assassinos. O detetive ia descobrir o paradeiro do criminoso, começaria a caçada...

- Keeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn!! Abre a portaaaaaa!

Os dois se sobressaltaram no sofá, espalhando pipoca pelo chão. Havia aflição no rosto de Ken, que já esqueceu a raiva, e preocupação no rosto de Omi, que ainda estranhava a reação estourada do namorado, normalmente tão frio. Aya continuava olhando para a tela, placidamente vendo o filme, mas se sentindo observado voltou-se para eles flagrando o olhar dos dois, sentados alertas na beirada do sofá. Sorriu maldosamente, vendo suas expressões...

- E ele acha que apelando para o seu 'coração mole' vai conseguir que eu abra a porta... – As palavras eram realçadas pelo tom irônico da voz. – 'Tolinho...' – Voltou sua atenção para a tela.

- Mas... Mas será... – Ken tentou argumentar.

- E se a gente... – Omi tentou contornar.

Aya fitou os dois seriamente, demonstrando no olhar que não estava para brincadeiras.

- Aquele que ousar abrir aquela porta, vai ficar lá fora fazendo companhia para ele...

A expressão dos outros dois murchou e eles se deixaram ficar caídos no encosto do sofá. Aya sorriu cinicamente, ao vê-los derrotados.

- Foi o que pensei... – Continuou assistindo o filme satisfeitíssimo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

oOo

Lá fora o loiro estava cansado de ficar sentado no chão. Estava com o traseiro doendo, o chão era muito frio e duro. Passava das onze e meia da noite. Já tinha chamado o Aya, o Ken umas três vezes, batido na porta, mas ninguém apareceu.

- Ruivo dos infernos... Aposto que a culpa é dele. Deve estar de divertindo em me deixar a noite toda na rua... – Murmurou indignado.

Levantou-se de novo, disposto a tentar mais uma vez. Quem sabe dessa vez eles percebessem a injustiça que estavam fazendo com ele... Chegou junto da porta e bateu, primeiro discretamente, depois mais veementemente.

- Ô Ayaaa! A brincadeira acabou, não tem mais graça não! Me deixa entraaar! – Deu alguns passos para o lado e alcançou a janela, vendo no relógio que era quase meia noite.

Desanimado, virou-se observando a rua deserta. O jeito era caminhar um pouco, achar um lugar para se acomodar melhor, porque o chão estava fora de cogitação. Tinha sorte de não estar frio. Andou a esmo por alguns quarteirões até se deparar com uma pequena praça. Suspirou cansado, pensando que pelo menos no banco de madeira poderia se sentar mais confortavelmente.

Caminhou entre os canteiros, escolhendo um lugar mais discreto para sentar, já que sua aparência não era muito recomendável. Foi um alívio acomodar as costas doloridas no encosto do banco, deixar-se recostar e esticar as pernas para frente.

- Se o Ken não fosse tão ciumento e teimoso a essa hora poderíamos estar abraçados na cama... Uahhhh... Aproveitando pra namorar um pouquinho antes de dormir... – Yohji falava consigo mesmo, entre um bocejo e outro. – O Aya não teria se estressado e me pregado essa peça. – Deixou o corpo deslizar mais no assento, encostando o pescoço na curva do encosto do banco do jardim. – Poderíamos estar... Uahhhhhhh... Hummm... Juntos... – Seus olhos queriam tanto se fechar... Talvez se os fechasse só um pouquinho...

_Yohji entrou na floricultura, ainda somente de calça, a expressão altiva na face enquanto se sentia observado pelos outros rapazes, passando sem lhes dar atenção. Atravessou a sala e subiu as escadas, entrando no seu quarto e pegando a roupa e a toalha para tomar um banho. Entrou sob o chuveiro, deliciando-se com a água quente, a ducha relaxando os músculos, o perfume e a espuma do sabonete diminuindo o stress... Entrou sob a água e molhou os cabelos, as mãos espalhando o shampoo, os dedos entre as mechas massageando o couro cabeludo..._

O loiro foi relaxando o corpo cansado no banco, remexendo-se e se acomodando no encosto enquanto ressonava. O tronco foi se inclinando, se inclinando, até se encostar ao assento... Um leve sorriso adornava sua face. Suspirava satisfeito, adormecido...

_Fechou o registro do chuveiro, passando as mãos na pele molhada, tirando o excesso de água, pressionando a toalha felpuda na pele, enxugando levemente o corpo, vestindo o roupão. Abriu a porta do quarto, sorrindo ao olhar a cama e ver o seu moreno lá, o esperando, completamente nu. Viu-o levantar da cama e caminhar até ele, sensual, desamarrar o roupão e puxá-lo para a cama... Beijar os seus lábios, abraçando seu corpo e encostando-o no colchão macio... – Macio... Delicioso... – Cobrindo-o com seu corpo quente... – Quente e confortável... Suspirava deliciado... – Ken o beijava e apertava e o cutucava nas costelas..._

_- Pára Ken..._ – Murmurava ainda dormindo. – Assim não... – Sua mão tentou afastar o que o cutucava.

- Rapaz... Hei, rapaz! – O policial o cutucava com o cacetete, tentando acordá-lo. – Você não pode dormir aqui, é uma praça pública. Ainda mais vestido assim, seminu...

- Hummm...? O que? – Abriu os olhos confusos, levantando o rosto e focalizando o olhar embaçado de sono no policial.

- É uma praça pública, não é lugar de mendigos dormirem... – O policial continuou o mais paciente e polido possível. – Você devia procurar um albergue, lá eles providenciariam um banho, roupas mais 'decentes' e uma cama pra você dormir...

- Por favor... Dá um tempo senhor policial... – Disse fechando os olhos e se acomodando melhor, esfregando os olhos. – Não sou mendigo não, estou só esperando amanhecer... – Vai deitando a cabeça no banco, completamente bêbado de sono. – Meus amigos me pregaram uma peça... Uaaahhhh... – Bocejou, falando com a voz pastosa de quem estava mergulhando no sono novamente. – Me deixaram para fora...

- Sinto muito, mas sejam quais forem os seus motivos não pode dormir aqui. – O policial foi categórico. – Se não sair, vou ter que prendê-lo por conduta imprópria...

Yohji nem dava mais atenção ao policial, a voz do mesmo já ia longe... Ele estava quase voltando ao sonho quando sentiu novo cutucão e logo depois a mão em seu braço o colocando sentado.

- Sinto muito rapaz, mas você vai ter que me acompanhar até a delegacia...

- Só por que estou sem camisa e adormeci aqui??

- Por conduta imprópria e atentado ao pudor... – O policial o foi arrastando até a viatura. – Não ofereça resistência, ou terei que algemá-lo. – Colocou-o no banco de trás, fechou a porta e levou-o.

Na delegacia foi uma novela... Primeiro o trancafiaram numa cela, o deixando de molho lá por umas duas horas... Depois o levaram e pediram seu nome, endereço, documentos... O loiro respondia a tudo, mas como não estava com os documentos... Os policiais tentavam conferir, mas não achavam o registro dos documentos nos computadores. Tentaram por fotografia e por identificação das digitais, mas o resultado foi o mesmo... Era como se o loiro não existisse. Ele bem que tentou pedir para dar um telefonema, mas não foi atendido...

Devolveram-no à cela algum tempo depois. Havia amanhecido, a luz do sol entrava pela janela, e ele estava zonzo de sono. Deitou-se no catre da cela, sem reparar se era desconfortável, queria apenas apagar ali por algumas horas. No cubículo ao lado um prisioneiro dedilhava um violão, sentado no chão, uma partitura ao lado. Achou a cena meio surreal, mas... O dedilhar suave foi fazendo com que relaxasse aos pouquinhos, suas pálpebras ficando pesadas, o som leve ficando cada vez mais longe, até que os olhos se fecharam.

oOo

Ken foi o primeiro a chegar à floricultura, seu rosto apresentava olheiras fundas de quem não havia pregado os olhos a noite toda. Ficava rolando na cama, pensando que enquanto ele estava num colchão macio o pobre do Yohji estava ao relento... Não que ele não merecesse, como o Aya tinha dito, mas o moreno não gostava de maltratar ninguém, mesmo o loiro 'sem noção'. Abriu a porta de vidro e levantou a de aço rapidamente, saindo à calçada, olhando a rua, procurando pelo namorado.

Quase não viu o Omi, que passou por ele indo para a escola, mas despediu-se e desejou-lhe uma boa aula. Entrou na loja, deparando-se com Aya já atrás do balcão, abrindo o caixa, conferindo o trabalho que ele e Yohji haviam feito no dia anterior, como se tudo estivesse normal.

- Está tudo certo Aya?

- Sim, os números bateram com o meu estoque e com o livro caixa. – Conferia rapidamente o dinheiro trocado que colocava no caixa.

- Bateram com... O seu estoque? – O moreno indagou boquiaberto. – Você tinha o estoque atualizado?

- Claro que sim. Faço a conferência regularmente toda semana com o Omi... – Respondia sem olhar para o moreno, concentrado no trabalho. – Toda sexta feira.

- Então por que nos fez trabalhar como loucos ontem? – Ken estava corado pela raiva. – Perdemos o domingo todo! À toa!!

- Achei que com a cabeça trabalhando vocês sossegariam. – Olhou para o moreno, a sobrancelha levantada numa muda indagação. – Talvez os ânimos se acalmassem e vocês conversassem como gente, ao invés de se comportarem como dois bichos...

- E depois disso você ainda teve coragem de colocar ele para fora e deixar que passasse a noite toda no sereno??

- Você podia ter aberto a porta para ele... – Falou debochado, voltando a atenção para o trabalho, aprontando alguns arranjos que teriam que ser entregues ainda pela manhã. – Sempre teve essa opção, você sabe...

- Você ameaçou deixar a gente lá fora...

- Bem, eu não queria que ele entrasse... Não antes de aprender a lição que merecia. – O sorriso cínico delineava seus lábios. – Você não tem que regar as plantas?

Ken bufou, irritado com tamanho cinismo da parte do ruivo. Abriu a água e começou o trabalho, completamente indignado. De vez em quando, desviava o olhar colérico para o espadachim imerso no trabalho. Além disso, seus olhos se voltavam para a rua, ansiosos, de tempos em tempos. Estava preocupado. Fez as entregas da manhã, atendeu os clientes e os telefonemas quando foi necessário. Viu a mesma preocupação no olhar indagador do Omi quando chegou do colégio, meneando a cabeça negativamente de modo quase imperceptível em resposta.

O dia foi passando e a inquietação dos Weiss foi aumentando. Aya continuava no caixa, se mostrando imperturbável, mas estranhava que Yohji não tivesse aparecido até àquela hora... Mas não demonstrava nada em sua expressão diante dos outros. Via a aflição de Ken e Omi e já pensava no que faria com Yohji se este não tivesse uma boa desculpa para não ter aparecido. O dia chegava lentamente ao fim, já estavam para fechar, quando Manx apareceu. Fecharam a loja, descendo à sala de reunião a fim de se inteirarem da missão.

Manx estranhou a ausência do loiro, chegou a perguntar por ele, recebendo uma das respostas cínicas e enigmáticas de Aya. Os três Weiss tomaram conhecimento da missão, concordando com ela. Omi fez um planejamento bem simples, na verdade a missão 'era' fácil, deixando a ação para ele e Aya e a retaguarda para Yohji e Ken.

- O único problema é que Yohji não chegou até agora... – Omi murmurou consigo mesmo, os olhos presos no notebook.

- Mande uma mensagem para o celular dele, avisando da missão e que é para voltar para casa. – Aya foi inflexível. – Mensagem codificada, com local, horário e avise que ele fará a cobertura da retaguarda com o Ken.

Omi assentiu, escrevendo a mensagem e a enviando ao loiro. Daquele momento em diante eles começaram a se preparar para a missão. Já era tarde da noite quando saíram e Yohji ainda não tinha chegado.

oOo

Yohji dormia pesado, nem se mexia de tão cansado, durante algumas horas. Aos poucos teve a sensação de que ouvia um som ao longe que o incomodava. Ficava cada vez mais alto e irritante. Ele não queria acordar daquele sono sem sonhos, mas reparador. Ouvia a música, e de repente entendia as palavras.

_Caminhei sozinho_

_Pela rua_

_Falei com as estrelas_

_E com a lua_

_Deitei no banco da praça_

_Tentando te esquecer_

_Adormeci e sonhei com você..._

Franziu as sobrancelhas ao compreender o significado do que ouvia, como se fizesse um sentido todo especial para si.

_No sonho, você veio_

_Provocante_

_Me deu um beijo doce_

_E me abraçou_

_E bem na hora "H"_

_No ponto alto do amor_

_Já era dia_

_O guarda me acordou..._

No entanto, não pôde suportar o aumento de volume no refrão da música que tocava e era cantada a plenos pulmões... Queria colocar um travesseiro sobre a cabeça, mas não havia nenhum para lhe dar alívio. Tentou tampar os ouvidos com as mãos, mas não adiantou muito. Sentou-se no catre, olhando alheio em volta, os olhos embaçados, as pálpebras pesadas. Na cela ao lado aquele cara com o violão tocava de olho na partitura, e cantava a toda voz. Não era desafinado, mas estava atrapalhando seu sono...

_Seu guarda_

_Eu não sou vagabundo_

_Eu não sou delinquente_

_Sou um cara carente_

_Eu dormi na praça_

_Pensando nela_

_Seu guarda_

_Seja meu amigo_

_Me bata, me prenda_

_Faça tudo comigo_

_Mas não me deixe_

_Ficar sem ela..._

- Por Kami... Eu não vou suportar... – Ajeitou o corpo, abraçando os joelhos e encostando a testa nos braços. Aos poucos o sentido do que ouvia entrava em sua mente... Ironicamente a música parecia ter sido feita para si. Yohji sorriu consternado e era uma coincidência tão maluca que quase riu... Mas aquela voz estava ribombando em sua cabeça. – Hei, cara... Não dá pra abaixar o volume? – Mas sua voz estava tão baixa e o volume da música tão alto, que o autor da cantoria não ouviu.

_No sonho_

_Você veio provocante_

_Me deu um beijo doce_

_E me abraçou_

_E bem na hora "H"_

_No ponto alto do amor_

_Já era dia_

_O guarda me acordou..._

- HEI, HEI! HEEEEI!! – O loiro levantou o rosto encarando o vizinho de cela, gritando com todo seu fôlego. – DÁ PRA PARAR??

O outro apenas o olhou e continuou cantando na maior animação, sem dar nenhuma atenção aos berros do loiro.

_Seu guarda_

_Eu não sou vagabundo_

_Eu não sou delinquente_

_Sou um cara carente_

_Eu dormi na praça_

_Pensando nela_

_Seu guarda_

_Seja meu amigo_

_Me bata, me prenda_

_Faça tudo comigo_

_Mas não me deixe_

_Ficar sem ela...(2x)_

Quando os últimos acordes terminaram, olhou para o loiro sem nenhuma culpa, nem consideração.

- Não gostou da minha música? Ou o problema é a letra?

- Nenhuma coisa nem outra... – Yohji ainda estava irritado por ter sido acordado de modo tão abrupto. – O problema foi o volume... Eu estava dormindo, ou não percebeu?

- Aqui não é albergue... Nem hotel... – Disse descaradamente.

- Por que todo mundo cismou de me dizer isso hoje? – Passou a mão pelas mechas loiras, cansado.

- Quem mais lhe disse isso?

- O policial quando me acordou na praça... – Levantou a sobrancelha, levemente divertido. – E me trouxe pra cá por conduta imprópria e atentado ao pudor...

- AHUAHUAHUAHUA!! Parece que a música foi feita pra você...

- É... rsrsrsrsrs – Yohji riu sem graça. – Você não imagina o quanto.

- O que estava fazendo dormindo em praça pública?

- Dei um fora e meus amigos me puseram pra fora de casa em represália... – Suspirou ao se lembrar da ocasião. – Estava na praça só esperando amanhecer pra voltar e peguei no sono, e aí... Você já sabe o resto.

- Puxa, com amigos assim quem precisa de inimigos... – Olhou pela pequena janela da cela. – Já é noite... – Ouviram um toque de alerta.

- Ahhhhh! Você tem um celular aí? Como deixaram com você? Empresta para eu fazer uma ligação?

- Mas você é atrevido... Não gosta da minha música e quer usar meu celular?

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra... Hoje não é meu dia. Fiquei na rua seminu, sem documento nem dinheiro e ainda perdi o celular... Vim parar na cadeia e não me deixaram fazer um telefonema até agora!

- Ok, ok, pode usar, não precisa fazer drama. – Estendeu o telefone através da grade.

- Obrigado. – Sorriu manhoso. Discou o número e aguardou alguns segundos. – Manx? É Yohji quem fala. – ... – Você não vai acreditar... Estou na cadeia, na delegacia do terceiro distrito. – ... – É que o telefone não é meu, pedi emprestado a um rapaz e... – ... – Pode deixar, eu deleto o número. – ... – Isso foi coisa do Aya, me colocou na rua só de calças... – ... – É, estou sem os documentos e os meus dados não batem com os computadores da polícia... – ... – Certo, em meia hora. – Desligou e deletou o número, devolvendo o celular ao rapaz. – Muito obrigado mais uma vez, você não sabe o favor que me prestou.

oOo

A porta da delegacia se abriu, deixando passar Manx seguida de Yohji. A ruiva sorria, olhando de esguelha para o loiro que estava cabisbaixo, fora do seu habitual.

- Não sei o que você fez para provocar Aya, para que ele agisse assim com você. Mas com certeza você fez alguma coisa...

- Por que todo mundo pensa sempre o pior de mim? – O loiro cruzou os braços emburrado no banco do passageiro. – Ninguém pensa que posso ser inocente pelo menos uma vez?

- Oh, Yohji, me desculpe, mas você pode ser tudo, menos inocente. O Aya pode ser cruel às vezes, mas é sempre justo. – Manx sorria enquanto dirigia até a floricultura. – Ele tomou uma atitude meio drástica, mas deve ter tido uma boa razão para isso.

Estacionou o carro diante da loja fechada, todas as luzes apagadas. Desceram do carro, Yohji olhando para ela em muda indagação.

- Eles estão em missão... É um caso simples, você deveria cobrir uma das retaguardas. – Olhou no relógio. – Pela hora não devem demorar a voltar.

- Missão... Como vão fazer sem mim...? – Murmurou para si mesmo.

- Vão ter que tomar um pouco mais de precauções... – Olhou para ele. – Vou ter que deixá-lo aqui, tenho compromisso logo mais. – Afastou-se sorrindo, dando a volta no carro, parando logo antes de abrir a porta. – Você consegue esperar aí sem ir parar na delegacia de novo?

- Engraçadinha... – Yohji tentou fazer cara de bravo, mas acabou rindo do gracejo. – Vai logo, pode deixar que vou esperar aqui, comportadinho, já que você não quer me fazer companhia...

- Deixa o Ken ouvir você falando assim... – Ela rebateu, ainda rindo, sabendo do lado ciumento do moreno.

- Puxa, nem brinca... – Passou os dedos nos cabelos tirando-os do rosto. – Já chega o que aconteceu nos últimos dois dias... Pode ir, sei me cuidar sozinho.

A ruiva fez um sinal com a mão despedindo-se dele. Yohji viu o carro desaparecer na curva da esquina, ficando sozinho na porta da floricultura, como um déjà-vu, sentando-se sozinho ao lado dela. Esperou por mais de duas horas, até que os viu chegar, Omi com Aya de carro e Ken na moto. Levantou-se, empertigando o corpo, vendo-os descer cansados, devolvendo o olhar altivo do ruivo.

- Deu tudo certo, então...

- Não com sua ajuda. – Aya não deixou passar o comentário em branco. – Por que ignorou uma ordem direta? A mensagem que Omi lhe mandou era bem clara.

-Primeiro, eu estou sem o celular... Não podia ter recebido a mensagem. Segundo, estava trancafiado numa cela da delegacia, não dava pra voltar...

- O que você fez dessa vez, para ser preso? – Caçoou enquanto destrancava a porta.

- Fui jogado na rua cansado, com fome, seminu e sem meus documentos...

- Você quer dizer que a culpa é minha? – Aya perguntou dramático, entrando na loja às escuras, sendo seguido pelos outros.

- Aya, por favor... – Omi tentou interferir, interrompendo-se ao notar o olhar sério que o ruivo lhe lançou.

- E não é?

- Yohji... – Ken repreendeu, preocupando-se com a reação do ruivo.

- Mas é verdade! Ele não tinha nada que se meter nos nossos problemas... – Retrucou o loiro empinando o nariz.

- Você ainda não aprendeu o suficiente... – Sorriu maldosamente. – Quem sabe mais uma noite na rua... – Ameaçou. – Você nem precisa entrar... Pode voltar daqui mesmo.

- Aya, eu acho que já chega! – Ken se interpôs, entrando na frente do loiro, impondo sua vontade.

- Ótimo! Hoje vocês dois vão juntos... – Aya estava cada vez mais cruel. – Você vai fazer companhia pra ele Ken...

- Isso não é justo... Que inferno! – O loiro praguejou. – Você não pode fazer isso, o Ken não merece.

- Ahhhh! Minha culpa, sua culpa, culpa dele... – Aya riu. – A culpa é do Ken... Afinal você é tão inocente... Talvez eu deva deixar que o Hidaka passe a noite fora dessa vez.

Os três se espantaram com essa conclusão inesperada do líder, que nunca viram agir dessa forma antes.

- Você pode ir pro seu quarto Yohji, que o Ken vai pra rua no seu lugar... – Encarou o moreno seriamente. – O que você acha Ken?

- Se eu for você deixa o Yohji em paz? Sem represálias?

- Aya, você não vai fazer isso... – Omi se desesperou, não reconhecendo o próprio namorado.

- Não se meta Omi. – Voltou-se para o moreno. – Claro, com direito a jantar, banho e cama macia.

- Então está feito, eu concordo.

- Não! Eu não concordo! – Yohji interrompeu aquela negociação sem pé nem cabeça.

- E por que não? Você é inocente!

- Está bem seu ruivo dos infernos! Eu admito! A culpa é minha e só minha, está bem? Se alguém merece passar a noite fora sou eu.

- Ahhhh! Está começando a entender o espírito da coisa...

- Eu peço desculpas pro Ken, de joelhos... – Ajoelhou-se na frente do moreno que se afligiu ainda mais ao ver aquela humilhação. Omi estava chateado, e o ruivo satisfeitíssimo.

- Isso já foi longe demais Aya. Acabou! – Abaixou-se, tomando a mão do loiro, puxando-o junto a si, entrando com ele pela casa, sem esperar mais nenhuma manifestação do ruivo.

Yohji entrou em casa, puxado pelo pulso, passando rapidamente pela sala, deixando-se ser levado escada acima e estacando no corredor.

- Ken... Eu...

- Vem comigo... Primeiro um banho e depois jantar... – Ken o deixou na porta do banheiro, entrou no quarto e pegou uma muda de roupa e a toalha.

- Ken escuta...

- Você vai primeiro e depois vou eu e...

Yohji o agarrou e empurrou para dentro do banheiro, colocando-o contra a parede e o beijou. Roupas e toalha caíram no chão, o moreno surpreso ante o carinho do gesto, fechando os olhos e começando a corresponder, primeiro timidamente, depois com avidez.

- Huuummm... Yotan...

As mãos do loiro percorriam o corpo pressionado contra a parede, colado no seu, afoitas, arrancando o colete, levantando a camiseta, prendendo os braços levantados ao lado da cabeça... Abaixou-se um pouco, mordendo sobre as costelas, arrancando um gemido alto de Ken, puxando o restante e tirando a camiseta pela cabeça.

- Ahhhh... Yo-Yohji... – Suas mãos se entremearam nos cabelos loiros, o corpo estremecendo.

Sentiu a boca dele salpicando seu peito todo de beijos leves, enfiando os dedões pelo cós da calça, puxando-a para baixo junto com a boxer, descendo pelas pernas, os lábios roçando pelo caminho, chegando ao chão, tirando os sapatos e as pernas da calça, jogando-a de lado.

- Sonhei com você... – Suspirou, as mãos voltando pelo mesmo caminho... – Na noite passada... – Subindo delicadamente, deslizando pela pele, apertando e pressionando os pontos de prazer já conhecidos. – Com sua pele macia... – Levantou-se devagar, as mãos acompanhando o movimento, acariciando o moreno. - Com seu corpo, com seu sorriso...

Ken sorriu, baixando a calça dele pelo quadril, deixando que caísse ao chão, como o loiro fez consigo. Envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, mordiscando o ombro e o pescoço, beijando-o na boca longamente. Segurou ambas as mãos e guiou-o, pequenos passos de costas, até o box, abrindo o registro e deixando que a água caísse sobre eles. Tomou o sabonete e deslizou pela pele branca, ensaboando, esfregando em movimentos suaves, fazendo espuma...

- E o que eu fazia nesse... Sonho...? – Beijava a pele molhada, aspirando o perfume dele, sentindo a pele arrepiar.

Yohji sentiu o arrepio subindo pela coluna, pegou o sabonete das mãos dele, repetindo os mesmos movimentos, ensaboando e acariciando, dando atenção especial aos mamilos, passeando pelo peito, na lateral, chegando até as costas.

- Huuummm... Me beijava... Me apertava... Ahhhhhh... Me... Tocava...

As mãos foram subindo e descendo, espalhando a espuma, descendo pelo quadril até as nádegas, puxando-o contra si, fazendo-o arquear e gemer de desejo.

- Huuummm... As-assim...? – Sussurrou, mordiscando a orelha, mantendo-se agarrado a ele, a perna subindo e enlaçando a cintura do loiro, os membros rijos roçando um no outro.

- Não, assim é mais... Ahhh... Gostoso... Que no sonho...

Deixaram que a água quente enxaguasse a espuma, os beijos e carícias esquentando mais o clima. Yohji estendeu a mão, alcançando o óleo aromático no suporte ao lado, derramando um pouco nas mãos. Voltou aos toques atrevidos, deslizando as mãos entre as nádegas dele, os dedos provocando, penetrando devagar, a outra mão no pênis rijo. O moreno se contorcia nos braços de Yohji, gemendo e se esfregando.

- Vem... Huuummmm... Vem logo... – Dizia entre gemidos. Sentindo o loiro o acariciando profundamente, preparando-o com calma, ficando inquieto e mordendo o ombro dele quando sentiu dois dedos dentro de si.

Yohji retirou os dedos, imprensando-o contra a parede, colocando a outra perna em sua cintura, firmando-o com seu corpo, flexionando as pernas e encaixando o membro, dando o impulso e sentindo entrar a glande.

– Aaahhhhmmmmm... – Um longo gemido escapou da garganta de Ken. – Mais... Hum... Mais meu amor... Ahm... Quero você... Tudo... – Soltou o corpo, os tornozelos cruzados nas costas dele, puxando o loiro para dentro de si, rápido demais. – Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh...

- Aaaahhhmmmm... Ken... – O prazer o deixou zonzo, ao sentir-se pressionado em seu interior. Moveu-se lentamente, segurando-o pela cintura, firme contra a parede, quase se retirando dele para voltar de uma vez, penetrando profundamente. - Assiiiimmmm... Assim amor...? – Gemeu baixinho, os lábios colados na orelha dele, fazendo de novo e de novo. Constante e forte.

- Isso... Issooo... Huuummm... – Ken o agarrava com força, sentindo o movimento indo cada vez mais fundo, tocando-o em seu ponto de maior prazer, o enlouquecendo, fazendo-o se contorcer, se contrair, puxando o loiro para dentro de si. – Mais... Mais... – Sussurrava.

- Aaahhhmmm... – Yohji acelerou o movimento, instigado pelos gemidos e lamentos do moreno, indo e vindo incessantemente. Controlando-se, o orgasmo cada vez mais perto.

Ken o apertava mais e mais em seus braços, seu corpo se contraindo, ondas quentes correndo por seu corpo, pequenos choques nos músculos do abdômen... Os movimentos do loiro massageando o membro pressionado entre os dois corpos, o enlouquecendo.

- Aaaahhhh... Assim... Assimmm eu... Hummm... Eu não agüento...

- Então vem... Ahhh... Goza pra mim...! – Yohji rosnou.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm... – Aquele pedido, a voz rouca... Foi demais... Seu corpo se contraía sucessivamente em um orgasmo avassalador, sentindo o loiro se movendo ainda dentro de si. Prolongando aquele prazer.

- Hhhhhuuuuuummmmmmmmm... Huuummm... – O loiro deixou-se levar naquela loucura, derramando-se em seu interior, seu corpo se movendo mais devagar, até parar.

Ken soltou as pernas, deixando-as descer, beijando o pescoço do loiro levemente, a respiração ofegante tocando a pele suada. Yohji abaixou-se, engatado a ele, ate chegarem ao chão, retirando-se dele e beijando seus lábios longa e carinhosamente, sentando-se encostado à parede, acomodando-o em seu colo, a água caindo sobre eles.

- Ken... – Ele beijava os cabelos negros

- Não fala nada... – O moreno murmurava, o hálito tocando o pescoço do loiro.

- Quer calar a boca? – Disse gentilmente. – Me deixa falar. – Colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dele. – Pra começar... Eu sei que sou um idiota. Faço as coisas sem pensar...

- Yohji...

- Shhh... Quero dizer... Que o único que eu amo e desejo... É você... Entendeu? – Deu-lhe um beijo leve. – Só você... Meu ciumento.

oOo

- Finalmente o silêncio...

- Aya! – Omi deu um tapa no peito onde descansava. – Você anda muito mau... Queria até deixar o Ken na rua. Não ia fazer isso, ia?

- Eu queria que o Yohji aprendesse... A dar valor ao que realmente importa... – Abraçou-o mais forte, entrelaçando as pernas nas dele. – A quem se ama.

- Eu sei... E defender esse amor... – Omi sorriu e beijou o seu ruivo.

- Assim como eu aprendi com você...

Um longo beijo encerrou o diálogo, pequenos sons e gemidos ecoando por toda a casa. Definitivamente, nessa noite, o silêncio não era uma opção.

FIM


End file.
